


Asriel, run jump and play!

by prismsBallad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsBallad/pseuds/prismsBallad
Summary: Asriel goes to a public park and has a great time!





	Asriel, run jump and play!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Brandon for coming up with the prompt for this one!

The sweat matted fur and hot summer sun was not a good combination for this young goat. Today he was convinced to peel himself away from his computer for some fun with his siblings Chara and Frisk. Frisk thought bringing him out here would bring him out of his shell by socializing, Chara didn’t give their input but he assumed they just went along with it to see him suffer. Regardless of their intent he definitely was suffering from the heat and the prying voices/ hands of the other human kids around who had never seen a boss monster in person before.  
He had just brushed his fur too and now it was a mess. Asriel looked over towards Frisks direction, a look of ‘help me please’ in his eyes but they just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Some sibling they are. Chara was of course sitting underneath a nearby tree in the shade reading a book and completely ignoring the situation. Seeing them sit there like that made Asriel wish that the sun was a few degrees farther so that they would get sunburn, but he swept that thought away. 

He didn’t want to think like that anymore and thats why he was here. After years of being Flowey and being in that mindset he agreed to Frisks plan of helping him even if it meant some mild annoyance from other humans. While he was spacing out an unexpected hand pulled him out from the crowd and he looked to see a familiar smiling face, one he didn’t expect. Chara had brought him out by the swings and sat him down almost forcefully.  
“You were spacing out back there. Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, i’m fine just… not used to getting all this attention again.”

He had to admit it had felt like forever since he’s been fawned over like this, not since before the buttercups incident. Little unpleasant reminders like that seem to plague his memory but he’s gotten used to it. It didn’t take long for frisk to come over pulling out their cellphone and typing away before putting the screen towards him to see.

‘It’s ok to feel overwhelmed, take your time.’

He looked past the glow of the phone seeing a reassuring smile that was brighter than the led screen. Frisk always seemed to be very patient with him, making sure to take things at his pace. He smiled back looking down at his feet that were swinging back and forth a little idly.

“Thanks Frisk, I’m trying my best. I kind wish we would have picked a day that wasn’t as sunny though…” he said as he moved his arm to shield his eyes from the sweltering sun.

‘Then there wouldnt be as many friends to make!’

Frisk giggled and grabbed Asriel by the hand and pulled him off the swings and up towards the slides. He waited behind his excited sibling who when it was their turn promptly jumped right into the slide, their laughter echoing up back to Asriel. He looked at the end of the slide, Frisk encouraging him to slide down after them, and with some goading he did. It’s like he went through a washing machine by the end, his hair standing up on end from the static electricity that had built up from the other kids who had slid through before him. Frisk burst out in laughter, practically rolling on the bark covered ground. Other kids started to gather around again, some joining in the laughter, some continuing to sate their curiosity like earlier. Frisk eventually got up off the ground dusting themself off and typing their little fingers happily talking with some of the other kids. With them around Asriel felt comfortable enough to finally interact with a few of the others, some of them were shallow and just wanted to see a boss monster up close. A few though were actually fun to talk to, having conversations that they didn’t expect to be as deep as they expected. Frisk looked over occasionally, a look of pride on their face. Asriel didn’t realize it but a smile was working its way onto his face, he was finally coming out of his shell.

The day went along smoothly mostly except for the heat and the unfortunate case of static but Asriel overall felt like he had fun, though he felt too exhausted to continue. Frisk caught onto that and walked over to Sans who was napping on a bench the entire time. Typical of the smiley trash bag he got up sluggishly looking like he could use a few more hours of sleep and got all of them together. Asriel looked over at Chara with a sheepish smile, they smiled back but they seemed almost a bit apprehensive in their composure. 

“alright kiddos, you ready to head back?” 

Frisk shook their head in affirmation, smiling with energy. And then just like that, they were back in front of Asriel’s home thanks to one of Sans’ famous ‘shortcuts’. Frisk said their goodbyes to Sans, but both Asriel and Chara were already inside lazing about on the couch. 

“Finally. I have had my fill of dealing with other humans. At least for a while.” Chara said, sighing and sinking into the comfy throw pillow they had leaning against their back. 

“That wasn’t too bad, I think Frisk was right I just needed to put myself out there and things would turn out ok!”

Asriel hadn’t had that optimistic outlook on life in a while, and the confused look on Chara’s face showed that. He had a feeling that this would happen eventually if Frisk’s plan worked out, that maybe Chara felt like they would be left out or even replaced but Asriel always knew that it would never happen. He could never really put it into words that would really 100% get to them and help them understand, thats one thing he was jealous of is how they always knew what to say and how to say it. He guesses it was all the books they were constantly reading that expanded their vocabulary. With this thought he had an idea.

Asriel turned on the tv, making sure it was at a low enough volume that Chara could concentrate on their reading. He planned to slowly work his way to the other side of the couch and eventually get into a position where he could read with them. Of course, Chara caught onto this quickly and wrapped their arm around Asriel’s shoulder pulling him into them. He might have let out a little goat-like yelp because Chara managed a little giggle. He could feel their heartbeat, and they were surprisingly comfortable which caused him to slowly drift to sleep. Frisk walked into this cute little scene and tried their best to not disturb it while taking a picture, Chara covering their face with the book they were holding.


End file.
